1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner wherein a temperature sensor for detecting a room temperature is provided between a heat exchanger and inlet openings of an interior unit.
2. Background of the Related Art
Among air conditioners for effecting air-conditioning of an interior of a room, what is called a constant speed type circulates refrigerant while rotating a compressor at a constant rotational frequency. Further, one type of the air conditioners is called a separate type, which is divided into an interior unit installed in the inside of the room and an exterior unit installed in the outside of the room.
Some of the separate type air conditioners are provided with a temperature sensor near inlet openings of the interior unit so that a temperature of the interior air drawn in from the inlet openings is detected as a room temperature.
A constant speed type air conditioner effects an on/off of the compressor based on the temperature difference between the room temperature detected by the temperature sensor and the set temperature. In other words, when the room temperature become substantially equal to the set temperature, the compressor is turned off.
In the meantime, when the temperature sensor is provided near the inlet openings of the interior unit, the stop of a cross flow fan allows the temperature that is detected by the temperature sensor to be affected by the temperature of the heat exchanger. In other words, during a heating, air near the heat exchanger is heated by the heat exchanger, resulting in the rise in the air temperature near the inlet openings by convection. This causes the temperature around the temperature sensor provided near the inlet openings to become higher than the actual room temperature, thereby increasing an error of the room temperature detected by the temperature sensor.
For this reason, when the compressor is turned off because the room temperature becomes substantially equal to the set temperature, the cross flow fan is run so that a breeze is blown out from the interior unit. Thus, an exact room temperature can always be detected by the temperature sensor.
However, the run of the cross flow fan while the compressor is in a power-off state causes the tempe heat exchanger to drop gradually. Accordingly, there is a drawback in that a feeling of coldness is generated by the air blown out from the interior unit.